Saijo Strife
|name = |kanji = 西条·ストライフ |rōmaji = Saijō· suto raifu |race = Human |age = 21 (X784) 28 (Debut) |gender = Male |birthday = |eyes = Crimson |hair = Black |affiliation = Fairy Tail |previous affiliation = Odd Jewels |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Deliverer Independent Mage |team = 10 Paths of Mastery |previous partner = Alpha Law Anderson |base of operations = First Fairy Tail Building |status = Active |relatives = Alan Wolf (Adoptive Son) Jonathan Strife (Uncle) Alexander Strife (Father) Elyzabeth Strife (Mother) Alpha One ("Bother") Alice Hellblazer (Wife) Ness Hellblazer (Daughter) |alias = Pale Flame (ペールフレイム Pērufureimu) Master of Hope (希望のキーパー Kibō no kīpā) |magic = Legendary Fire |marklocation = |mark location = Right Forearm|previous team = Folk Team}} Saijo Strife ''' is a S-Class Mage Candidate of the Fairy Tail guild, founder of Folk Team, and a member of the 10 Paths of Mastery. Apperance Saijo's noticeable features are his black-colored hair, dark red eyes and fair skin tone. He is slightly toned and muscular. During his entire life searching for his parent's, he gets many scars around his torso, legs and arms. His member stamp is close to his elbow on his forearm is and is maroon in color. He originally wear a brown green coat over a long sleeve black shirt. After the timeskip, he wears a white coat over a white shirt. Personality When he was young, Saijo was kind and caring towards others. He always smiles and speaks openly when making friends and being friendly. He would go out of his way to protect those he cares about, even when he knows how small he is. When his house burned down and his parent's missing, he drastically change: he became reckless and aggressive towards anyone. He would show respect towards others that are similar to his lost, but would rarely do so. He would get into trouble; getting into fights and crime. When he was notified about his parent's survival years after the incident, he took the opportunity to better himself in preparing to find his mother and father. He slowly grew into the kind kid he once was and became more mature and calm. He would sometime smiles when he feels happy or when others are happy. History Saijo was born in the Strife Family, a standard family with skills in inventing. He presumably thought that his mother died and his father deserted him when he was born, he doesn't know much about them. When he was just 3 years old, his uncle takes him in and teaches him fire magic and how to invent. When he just turned 6, he mastered his style of fire magic and has invented more magical items than his uncle. However, when he returned to his uncles house, the house was in flames. He then trained for 6 years to prepare in finding his family when he was finally finished with his training. At the the age of 14, he joined an organization of mages that get hired to do regular or Odd jobs called Odd Jewels. Thanks to this he had to hold of his search for his family. During a years in Odd Jewels, he falls in love with a women named Alice Hellblazer. When he turned 16 they got married and at 17 was given a daughter. One year after, he was still thinking of going back to searching, with serious thought and further convinced by his wife, he continues his search. 4 years after his departure from his home, Saijo becomes a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, thinking that he would have a better chances in finding his family. He also was the founder and leader the original Folk Team. He didn't do much but keep picking quests every time he completed one and keeps doing this every day. He cares for everyone in the guild, but doesn't want them involved when his brother Alpha died in one of their quests in defeating a dark guild's facilities. Thanks to that incident he disbanded the Team. After the time skip, Saijo's appearance and personality changes greatly. He took part in the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial at twice but failed both times. He would would even have his adoptive son recreated the Folk Team. During the timeskip, he reunited with his father, discovered that his uncle is working for Odd Jewels and the dark guild that killed his brother is Demon Spade. He finally gets enough money to own a new home closer to the guild and reunite with his wife and daughter by bringing to Magnolia Town. Synopsis Magic and Abilities '''Legendary Fire: Saijo's and his family signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. He can control and manipulate a golden-white colored fires at his will. He can generate it from his body and make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents. He is capable of melting all inanimated objects he or his flames touches. However, using this magic requires a large amount of stamina to even generate the rich flames. *'Grand Fire Bomb' (大消弾 Daishō-dan): Saijo engulfs himself with immense magic powers, focusing the power into his hand aiming foward and shoots a enormous fire ball that is about 3 times his size towards his opponent. *'Sun God's Flaming Sword' (日神炎剣 Hikami-en Ken): Saijo would ignite his entire body in his own flames. He then charges towards the enemy and delivers a devastating punch that blows up the enemy, then proceeds to do another punch but focuses as a giant cannon type of blast attack. *'Fire Gatling Gun': Placing one of his arms held outstretched and the other grabbing the outstretched arm, with his palm open, he creates a sphere of fire, from which a barrage of small, yet destructive fire orbs is fired towards his enemy at high speed. Such over-sized "bullets", striking in the same area, are powerful enough to produce an explosion on contact, which can engulf the opponents and knock them to the ground. (Unnamed) *'Dragon's Breath': Even though he looses stamina faster, he can consentrate his magic power in himself to let out a consentrated breath of fire towards his oppoents. (Unnamed) * Family Secrets (族内 Zoku-nai): ** Final Gambit Ruin: Level Grand Explosion (究極攻略破滅:レベル大作噴火 Kyūkyoku Kōryaku Hametsu: Reberu Taisaku Funka): Saijo engulfs himself with immense magic powers, focusing the power into both his hands aiming foward, creates two fire balls and combinds them together creating a gigantic ball of flames that is 6 times his sizes and shoots in a straight direction. This spell consumes Saijo's stamina faster than most of his spells and can only use it on the ground. ** Final Gambit Desolation: Level Plasma Sword (究極攻略孤独:レベルプラズマ剣 Kyūkyoku Kōryaku Kodoku: Reberu Purazuma Ken): Saijo would ignit his entire body in his own flames, then storing everything into both his arms. He then charges towards his opponent and delivers a powerful punch that would explode on contact, then proceeds to aim his other arm shooting a concentrated beam of fire devestating everthing that it hits. This spell burns both of Saijo's arms when in use. ** True Final Gambit Devastation: Level Supernova (真究極攻略荒廃:レベル超新星 Kyūkyoku Kōryaku Kōhai: Reberu Chōshinsei): Saijo's most dangerous spell. He engulfs himself in immense magic power and fire, he stores all his power into a massive explosive blast that spreads to a large radius destroying everthing but himself. However, Saijo would risk the lose all his stamina. [[Earth Magic|'Earth Magic']]: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Saijo is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, either with or without using his Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts. He has also demonstrated high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes in his combat skills. Enhanced Durability: Saijo is highly resilient, able to take damages that otherwise kill others in one hit. Enhanced Strength: Saijo possesses considerable physical strength, sending his foes flying away to great distances. Immense Agility: Without any assistance, Saijo is remarkably fast and agile, being able to avoid many oncoming attacks. Immense Endurance: Saijo has shown a tremendous stamina and can resist remarkable level injuries, continuing to fight after being hit by many attacks from either weapons and/or magic. He would keep fighting despite having just recovered from previous injuries. Immense Magic Power: Saijo possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power, able to use his basic Legendary Fire spells with little to no signs of exhaustion. Relationships Alexander Strife He's Saijo's father, who left him with his uncle to find his wife. They never met yet, but thanks to Saijo's uncle Jonathan, he tells him a good characteristic about his father which he respects. Elyzabeth Strife Saijo's Mother, who suddenly disappered. He doesn't no much about her, but his uncle tells him that she was a very beautiful women with a scary side. Alpha One/Damian Strife He is Saijo's father's clone, which was created just in case Alexander died. Both him and Alpha were at first just partners, but then when they started to get along they became more like brothers. Also he doned Alpha a new name calling him Damian. He died during one of their quest when the team found a dark guild envolved with a illegal setup of equipment. Alice Hellblazer She's Saijo's wife, they got married when he was just 17. He is still in love with her and they both have a daughter. Saijo left her to continue his search to find his uncle. After the 11 years, he decided to make up his mind and get back together with her. First thing they did when they saw each other was arguie and he got slapped in the face. But they hugged each other and talked about moving closer to the guild. Ness Hellblazer He's Saijo's Daughter. She was born 8 months after her parents got married. She was only 1 years old when Saijo left. She didn't know what her father looked like. But her mother told her stories about him and read articles about him before the Folk Team disbanded and during the 11 years of being part of the Fairy Tail Guild. When Saijo finally meet his daughter all grown up, they both stared at each other, then hugged and cried. Trivia Category:Xramos224 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:10 Paths of Mastery members Category:Former Odd Jewels members Category:10 Paths of Mastery Category:Scientist